Super Soul Reaper
by Shinigami Beast
Summary: Thrust into the Ultimate Spider-Man universe, Ichigo must become a hero under S.H.I.E.L.D along with Spider-man and friends. Will he find love in a certain White Tiger? Will he be able to find his way back? Find out whenever i update. Dangai Ichigo. Rated M for lemons in LATER chapters. Blood and language. Villains will be scaled stronger than in the original Ultimate Spider-Man


**I do not own Bleach nor Ultimate Spider-Man**

Super Soul Reaper

**("Hey guys, it's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man here but I can't talk right now because currently, I'm getting my ass handed to me by the Frightful Four...even though there's only three.")**

As of now, today was not Spider-Man's day. First, he woke up late for school. Then, his suppose "team" hates him. And now, the Frightful Four ambushes him.

'What I wouldn't give for an inter-dimensional battle warrior right now.' he thought.

**-In another Dimension-**

Ichigo Kurosaki stood up from his Jinzen position. His father, Isshin Kurosaki, was barely able to move from all the reiatsu draining. He was barely even conscious enough to open his eyes.

"Hurry, Son. I can't hold on much longer…"

With a nod, Ichigo started to walk to the exit when the walls began to close. Eyes wide, the young Kurosaki didn't even have the time to hear his Dad call his name before he was plunged into darkness. The echoes of his own mind bounced around constantly before turning to nothing.

"Don't squirm, little spider. We shall squash you in due time." came the voice of Wizard.

Cockily, Spidey responded with an are-you-really-serious look. "Have you forgotten that I already handed your asses to you at the High School? That was just in front of the student body. When I'm done with you guys, the entire city will know I did it twice."

"Joke all you want _Spider-Man_, but there's still three of us and only one of you." Wizard said with a maniacal smile. "Face it, you are all alone."

Wizard stuck a disk onto his chest and our friendly spider found himself suspended in zero gravity. If he wasn't surrounded by villains, he would have swimming in mid-air.

**(Chibi Spider-Man swimming in mid -air then Chibi Frightful Four smash him back to earth with hammer.)**

His fantasy was short lived when Thundra wrapped her chain around his leg and smashed him into the brick wall. Bricks sure taste good for lunch…

"Okay Thundra Kitty, you asked for it." Shooting a line of webbing, Spidey thought he had gotten a hold of victory, but alas that was all for not. The webbing simply floated in the air before entangling itself into his head. Who knew that the 1700's were back in style?

"It's no use, Spider-Man. Your web is trapped in the same anti-gravity field as you. Klaw, if you would do the honors."

Without hesitation, Klaw unleashed his sound blast as Wizard unleashed his purple beam from his gauntlets; both hurting Spider-Man at the same time. It was another minute when Peter...err...Spider-Man went limp.

"It's over. He's done."

Floating forward, Wizard patted the boy's cheek in mock concern.

"He didn't stand a chance. This makes things much easier with the boss. Thundra, grab the boy, we're leaving."

Unfortunately, the boy in blue and red tights was far from done. He was very much awake. With a surprise kick, the purple geared Wizard found the stone ground not to his tastes.

"Sorry about that, I was just a bit tired. Mind telling me who this boss of yours is? Come on, I'll give you a present." he taunted. Growling at his comment, Thundra grabbed the lid to a water tower and rolled it back behind her, like she was preparing to throw a Frisbee.

'I'm gonna die!'

Peter...dammit...I meant _Spider-Man_, braced himself for an impact that never came.

"Look out below, Web-Head!"

Thundra's girlish scream caused him to open his eyes to see Power Man shielding him with his body. Close behind, White Tiger jumped on top of Spidey and slashed the disk to shreds.

"What the heck are you guys doing here? I had them on the run."

"Except for the part where you didn't." she sassily stated. Landing on the roof, White Tiger barely dodged a blast from Klaw and his sound blast. "You're so going down."

With Power Man, he was busy play tug-of-war with the oversized Frisbee; one that he won and lost. Thundra managed to overthrow the large dude into the water tower, which caused the H2O contained inside to rush out…and washed her over the railing. Luckily, Spider-Man rode the wave like a pro with the 'hang 10' gesture and strung the villain upside down. A few seconds after, the water tower lid fell closely behind and that too was caught by a net of web.

"Now that's what I call riding a gnarly wave!"

Everyone who heard that comment stopped and stared.

"What? It was funny."

**-With Ichigo-**

The swirling walls of the Dangai flowed around. It felt like he was moving through quick sand. It was slow and felt wrong on so many levels. With his trusty zanpakuto in one hand, Ichigo cut through the walls in an attempt to escape, knowing full well what lie in this vortex.

'Dad…Yuzu…Karin…I hope you survive. I will find a way, even if it's the last thing I do.'

Tightening his grip, the Kurosaki slashed one more time to a blinding light and then…he was free falling into the depths of New York City.

On this end, the team was doing so well. Power Man was suspended over the streets with one of his zero gravity disks.

"Don't worry big guy, I got your back!" yelled Nova as he blasted the annoyance known as Wizard with his nova beams. Nova obviously didn't think things through and watched when Power Man sang like a rock.

"I got him Nova, just help the others!" Spider Man launched a web line to the back of the beefed up teen and lifted him to safety.

While this was happening, Nova and Wizard were busy flying around and zapping each other in a combination of blue and purple.

"Take this!" Nova super charged his hands and sent a beam that easily overpowered Wizard's.

Nova-1

Purple Mustache Man-0

On with White Tiger's fight, to on viewers, she looked like an acrobat that was playing and taunting her opponent.

"Your name is Klaw?" she said when she back flipped on his back. "I just think your all sound."

That is until Klaw made his name known and smashed his…well…claw into her face and sent her dazed mind plummeting to the streets below.

I eyed the city high above. This place…

"It sure feels like Earth."

Of course he knew this was the city of New York. It was a class trip he had participated in back in Karakura. Flash stepping; he noticed that whenever he stopped, someone on the side walk would say something about a flash of black or orange. Could they see him? His suspicions were confirmed when he scared the living hell out of the hot dog selling guy.

'Wait, so if I'm in New York, then that must mean of in the States, which would also mean that Karakura would be…'

He didn't know. The spirit energy in the air seemed oddly polluted and clouded his senses. The lost strawberry stood on top of a broken down building and tried to stretch his sensing as best he could. Five minutes into it, he was able to lock onto eight distinct spiritual pressures.

'They might be able to help me.' He thought. Grateful for the fact that he was in Bankai still, covering the distance needed could be called trivial. Solidifying the reishi under him, I stood and watched the scene before him in mild interest. A three-on-five battle was taking place on the roof tops. His attention, however, shifted to the person in the white suit showing agility and flexibility Yoruichi could be proud of.

'She's good. She's doing much better than some of the fools in Soul Society.' He continued to watch in interest when she started her assaulted with her sharp claws. 'Her strikes have no strength behind them. It's like a regular human punching a brick wall. No matter how much you hit it, it won't budge. Even if she lands a hit, it would probably only do minimum damage physically. And if worse comes to worse and she gets cocky thinking she can overwhelm the guy then…'

Said person watched when she began to fall over the roof due to her taunting. I, being the hero he was, couldn't let the poor sap crack her head open. Using Shunpo, the orange haired dimension traveler (though he doesn't know that fact…or maybe he does), appeared underneath her and caught the person in his strong arms bridal style.

"Hey, you okay?"

White Tiger opened her feline eyes and thanked whatever god was out there that her mask was covering her face for she was blushing up a storm. The guy she had her arms around could've been that god. His shoulder length hair orange hair was blazing in the sun. His chocolate brown eyes radiated warmth, concern, strength, and some sadness. She eyed the outfit he was wearing and found it alluring and attractive. With her body even noticing, she subconsciously snuggled into his chest and purred.

'He's so warm…'

"Uh, excuse me." White Tiger's yellow eyes snapped open at the sound if his rich, deep voice. "I don't mind that you're purring and all, but I was wondering if you could help me."

Not waiting for a reply, I flash stepped to where the other teens were fighting.

"Tiger!" yelled the collective voices of her friends (minus Spider-Man). They stopped their running when they caught sight of Ichigo.

"Who are you?"

Ichigo frowned at the looks they were giving him…almost like he was a danger or something. Did they think he was the villain or something?

"My name's is Kurosaki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Nova freaked out. "Like '_the' _Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach? Dude, I freaking love you!"

Ichigo only stared at the weird guy with annoyance and irritation. "I have no clue what this "Bleach" is and I could care less. I sensed your energy traces and discovered you dudes…and dudette."

Pausing, the teen in the red and blue spider suit turned to I in deep thought.

"Look Mr. Badass Carrot Head…" The Shinigami gave Spidey the good old' death glare combined with his natural scowl. If only looks could kill…

**(Chibi Ichigo glares at Spider-Man and giant foot stomps on the poor spider.)**

"I mean Mr. Bad Ass Man with Awesome Hair…" he said while sweating bullets. "I think we got the situation here under control. On the other hand, I think we could use an extra player in the game. So, depending on your answer, we can fight alongside one another or I web you up and send you on your marry way to prison. I'll ask you one simple question…are you a Hero or a Villain?"

Deep in thought, I pondered. Was he a Hero or a Villain? Can't you be a Villain and still do a Hero deed? Aw well.

"I prefer to be a…Hero."

"Great! Now if you could help us take out those guys over there-" The wall crawler stopped to dodged a sound blast from Klaw. "Then we can see what we can do for you." He finished.

"Sounds pretty darn good to me." In a blink of an eye, I disappeared then reappeared with a severely beaten Wizard in on hand and a smashed Klaw hanging of his shoulder. Jaws dropped in shock. It took was pretty difficult to capture/beat Thundra yet this guy defeated the other two members in a matter of seconds.

"You might want to pick up your jaws before a fly flies into them. Anyways, now can we talk?"

With the Frightful Four (three) locked up, Spider-Man and the gang, plus I, sat at a round table on a big ass ship known as the Hellicarier.

"Okay Nick, I accept your offer to join your band of heroes in diapers, but I still want to go solo every once in a while. It's my version of me time."

"Done." agreed Nick Fury. They shook hands to seal the deal. Letting go, Nick walked over to his strawberry resident and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, if you would please follow-"

"Don't call me that…you can call me Ichigo, Kurosaki, or whatever the hell you want. Just don't call me that…"

Hearing the tone and emotion, Fury just held the door open, silently telling Ichigo to walk in without another word.

It was some time before they stepped out of the room and confronted his heroes in training.

"I would like you to meet Ichigo Kurosaki, your new team leader and trainer. Hero name: The Reaper."

Sighing, Ichigo gave the man in the eye patch a scowl. "Listen Fury, I never said I was gonna be the team leader or anything, that is something only everyone can decide."

Nick seemed impressed at the mature response, which he doesn't get very often. Teenagers…

"Fair enough, I will let the team decide who's what when you're ready. Only thing left to do on the agenda is introduce your selves."

Stepping up, White Tiger gave her introduction first. "Ada Ayala. Hero name: White Tiger." said the female feline as she took her mask off. What lie underneath made Ichigo's hear thump in…anticipation. A girl with shiny brown hair and vibrant green eyes stared into his brown orbs. Her dark complexion reminded him of the same as Yoruichi but smelled of lavender.

Next up was the guy in a green body suit and a yellow bandana…mask…thingy.

"Danny Rand. Hero name: Iron Fist." Danny unmasked himself to reveal a teen with long, shaggy blonde hair.

Next up to bat was the big dude with the cool shades. "The name's Luke Cage. Hero name: Power Man." And to emphasize his point a bit, Luke slammed his fist together in a mashing sort of way.

Lastly, the teen in the gold and dark blue costume eagerly took his helmet right off and shook his hand vigorously. "I'm the one and only Nova, a.k.a. Sam Alexander, and I'm your biggest fan!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." He spoke.

Sam's facial expression turned into a full blown grin. The group sat in an awkward silence before Ichigo broke the ice.

"I have to meditate. I won't take long." So right on the spot, said strawberry laid Tensa Zangetsu across his lap and closed his eyes. The five heroes watch in interest and waited patiently.

"So…anybody want to order pizza?"

**-In his inner world-**

A light drizzle of rain flattened his hair against his face. Ichigo dodged a white fist racing towards his face with seconds to spare.

"**Nice move there, King. Looks like you still got your instincts."**

Letting out a small laugh, Ichigo fist bumped his white counterpart.

"You see Zangetsu anywhere around here? He isn't on his usual flag pole from what I can tell and I can feel him close by. In fact, he's so close by I would say he's hiding behind you."

At his words, Shiro opened his eyes wider just a little. King was getting closer and closer to learning the truth.

"**I don't know where the Old Man is. He went walking around earlier mumbling something about getting out of the rain. Which reminds me…why the hell is it drizzling? Remember what happened last time? You fucking flooded your entire inner world. Let's not make that mistake twice or I'll take over and put an end to it myself."**

"Like I'll let you take the throne. And about the rain…I can't help it. I'm barely gone a day and my chest aches. I can't do anything to protect them. Hell…I don't even know if they're alive. I'm here with nothing to protect. The mountain load of people I wanted to protect turned to dust in the wind."

The rain fell down harder and clouds could be seen rolling in.

"**Find something worth protecting then."**

Surprised, Ichigo stared openly at his inner Hollow.

"What do you mean?"

Scratching at his black nails, Shiro shrugged. **"I said find something worth protecting. All this rain is pure bullshit in my opinion. Last time that happened, I had to literally take my helmet off because I almost drowned in it. We didn't run our freaking blade through you just for the hell of it you know. I'm your purest instincts incarnated. I know you. You're probably the most stubborn bastard ever created. If you can't find a purpose to anchor yourself on, make one."**

"…who knew you had the actual capability to have an actual conversation."

"**Fuck you King."**

Grinning, Ichigo decided to ask the question that's been really bothering.

"So concerning my Bankai…why haven't they, like, disintegrated or something? I thought our reiatsu was so potent, no regular human, Hollow, or Shinigami could get near me."

Nodding in confirmation, Shiro continued his explanation.

"**To put it in simple terms, even for your virgin ass, you were calm."**

"First of all, if I'm a virgin so are you and second, they didn't die because I was calm?"

"**Basically. Your reiatsu responds to your deepest emotions. You didn't feel threatened or sense any malice so you labeled them as 'not a threat'. The bad thing about it is that if you so happen to feel threatened around them, then they will surely die. Try those reiatsu control exercise that Kisuke told you to do. From there, improvise. If you can completely hide your reiatsu in Bankai, I'll allow you to use Resurreccion."**

Now this was starting to get more interesting.

"You mean the form we took when we fought Ulquiorra?"

Putting on a thinking pose, Shiro shook his head with a Cheshire smile. "**Yes and no. The form we took was just your Vasto Lorde form. I'll allow you to use that if you can get your Resurreccion. The Vasto Lorde is the step above the Adjuchas one."**

"Sweet."

"**I'm not done yet King. If you and I can spar every now, that would be freaking great."**

Nodding his head in agreement, Ichigo adorned a bored look. "Anything else you want to add?"

"**Just one last thing, you know that Ada girl you saved?"**

"Yes…" he cautiously responded. He had an idea on what was going to happen next.

"**Get laid. You let the last sexy cat go and this one turned out to be a tiger. She looks pretty damn delicious in that suit and might I say, it fits **_**perfectly**_**."**

Face palming, Ichigo simply agreed to whatever the hell he said. "I'm not sure about the getting laid part but the rest I can do."

"**Aw come on King, you know you got an eye for her. I saw your smelling the lavender scent she had. Like it or not, partner, you got the eye for her."**

"Screw you and your antics. I think we're done here."

Closing his eyes, Ichigo relished the feeling his soul gave him whenever he entered for a few minutes.

"Hey Shiro…"

"**What."**

"I still don't know who you are but I don't care." Glancing from the corner of his eyes, he saw as Shiro frowned. "You might not say it's true or not but deep down…you and the Old Man…I believe you are both Zangetsu…"

And with that, our fiery haired main character left a stunned inner Hollow staring into the open spot where Ichigo last stepped.

**Yo Shinigami Beast here (or SB for short) and this is my 1****st**** fanfic I actually ever published. I plan to make chapters longer so no need to worry there. Just a heads up, summer is coming up and due to my schedule for it I may or may not be able to update, but until then you can look forward to a few more chapters until it officially starts. Got any questions, don't hesitate to PM or send me a message by email at moonbeast15 . Thx for reading and see you guys later. **

**~Shinigami Beast out**


End file.
